


dont make me jealous (i'm scared that you'll leave me)

by PondRam



Category: Aldnoah.Zero (Anime)
Genre: angst bcause im maso n i need angst to live, im not maso, oK W8 NO IM NOT MASO, p RO BABLY FKC IN OOC BCA USE I CANNOT CHARACTERIZE PATAWAD, princess asseylum bein best
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-21
Updated: 2014-09-21
Packaged: 2018-02-18 04:43:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2335757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PondRam/pseuds/PondRam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>in which inaho attempts to make slaine jealous and slaine just stays away.</p>
            </blockquote>





	dont make me jealous (i'm scared that you'll leave me)

**Author's Note:**

> bad fanfic alert
> 
> seriousl idk what im doin

No one ever knew where Inaho got the idea. No one also told Inaho that this was a stupid idea, and it will blow up in his face. Maybe they didn't tell him because they thought he was joking or trusted him because hey! He's a great tactician and so far none of his plans failed.

What they forgot to consider was Inaho absolutely knew nothing about love. Which frankly was a bit stupid in their part.

The plan was to make Slaine jealous in hopes that he'd confess his real feelings to Inaho. The blond was oblivious to is feelings and everyone can see him blushing with Inaho. Inaho also liked Slaine, but didn't want to confess. Inaho thought of this plan and asked his closest friends and sister for an opinion, everyone was skeptical at first but after a  bit of persuading, they agreed to help, finding girls to set up with Inaho. 

Princess Asseylum, however. was against the idea of Inaho using the plan to attract Slaine. She would shield Slaine's eyes whenever Inaho passed with a girl of their age, chatting and smiling at each other and generally just acting lovey-dovey. She would avoid Inaho when walking with Slaine, she would quickly change topics if the topic became about Inaho.

She tried telling Inaho that Slaine can't handle this, Slaine won't handle this. 

"If you do this to him then you have a very good chance of not being with him!" She told him, one day, "I know that you know that after the war, he doesn't like fighting! if he very well sees you are more happy with someone else than him, he'll back off!!"

"That's a chance I have to take" Inaho replies, and Asseylum looks at him with a look of hate and hurt. She cares so much about Slaine, Inaho notes, as a sister would care for her younger brother. Asseylum slaps him hard.

"If you want to see Slaine hurting," Asseylum mutters with a voice full of  hate, "Then continue with this, I will not support you rather I will be doing everything within my power for Slaine not to notice." She turns around, walks towards the door and adds, her voice softening, "Inaho, please don't do this. I don't want to see him hurt, I don't want to see him crying because of you. He's been through so much."

When she receives no reply she storms out.

"I don't want to see him cry because of me too." Inaho adds quietly after Asseylum stormed out.

/--/--/--/

Inaho is on a date.

Slaine thinks about this statement. There is something wrong about this statement, he just cannot see this.

He felt his stomach dropping when he heard this statement from Inko, after asking the whereabouts of Inaho. Slaine retires to his room afterwards, he feels a sting in his heart. He drops into his bed, rolled over to look at the ceiling.

He wonders what the girl looks like. Is she pretty? Is her hair as yellow as sunflowers? As brown as chocolate? As red as fire? Is her voice like the melodies of birds, is her laugh like a wind chimes tinkling gently, or as smooth like chocolate syrup?

He takes a deep breath before falling asleep and dream of happiness. 

He hopes Inaho is happy.

/--/--/--/

Inaho is not happy.

She's with a girl so vile and so disgusting that he's going to have to hit Calm once he gets back. How could he think that he wants to hang around a girl that thinks the soldiers who died for the war are worthless? How could he think of that? Perhaps Calm did not know who the girl really is. 

He's still going to have to hit him though.

He sighs inwardly and take a sip from his drink, blocking out the noise of the female rambling something about the war. He wishes he could be back home, talking to Slaine. Asseylum's been avoiding him ever since they last talked, she also seems to be doing everything she can so he can't talk to Slaine. The princess wasn't lying when she said those words.

His eyes glazes over his phone and no messages. He'll endure this for a few days, hopefully Slaine will confess to him.

He steels himself to endure the girl sitting in front of him's annoying voice.

/--/--/--/

Slaine sees Inaho, talking to a girl by the entrance.

He feels inexplainable rage. Then he sees the both of them smiling at each other, Inaho's eyes softening. 

Slaine realizes he cannot be with Inaho as he is too selfish. He also realizes everything he dreams about will  never come true.

Inaho does not like him. 

He goes straight to Princess Asseylum's room and cries on her shoulder

He avoids Inaho for a few days

/--/--/--/

Inaho notices Slaine avoiding him, even if Asseylum's not there.

He goes and confront Asseylum.

"He's avoiding you?" Asseylum says with mock surprise and Inaho's surprised by this, "Oh gee, I wonder why! Oh wait, I know! It's because you're hurting his feelings by 'fake dating that girl'" Her eyes narrow, "You shouldn't play with other people's feelings Inaho. He cried about you."

Inaho's shocked.

 

"I was," Inaho forms, "wrong?"

"Yes! You were wrong! Slaine's feelings weren't even yours to play with! Did you even love him? Much less like him?" Asseylum practically shouts.

"I did! I do like him!" Inaho shouts, "I do love him." His eyes widen at the realization

"If I were you I'd go to him now."

Inaho doesn't even have to hear the last sentence before he bolts out.

"I'll be rooting for you." Asseylum whispers, "Slaine."

/--/--/--/

Inaho runs to Slaine.

Inaho also practically kicks his door open.

"Huh?" Slaine is in the corner of his bed crying and Inaho's heart feels like it's been wrenched.

He goes to him, grabs the collar of his shirt and kisses him.

hard.

"I love you so much." Inaho says, hugging him. 

"What about the girl?" He hears Slaine muffle through his shirt.

"I fake dated her, to make you jealous." Saying that out loud makes Inaho realize the stupidity of the plan.

"W-what?" 

"I like you so I tried to make you jealous." Inaho rambles on, "I tried to make you jealous so you'll confess but you didn't so I'm a fool now."

He feels Slaine's hesitant arms wrap around him.

"I- that's dumb Inaho." He hears the teasing tone of Slaine, "But don't do that ever again!" Now he hears desperation and fear in his voice and Inaho hugs him tighter.

"I won't I promise."  
  
And maybe all is well

 

-//-//-EXTRA-//-//-

"Ufufufu," A certain princess chuckle at the view of Slaine and Inaho hug, "I told you guys they'll be together by this month! Now pay up!"

"Yes, yes" An older sister said, passing money to Asseylum "Damn it, next week is next month too and they couldn't have waited till next month?"

"I was betting last month." A red head said, passing the money to Yuki to be passed to Asseylum.

"N-n-next year." A middle schooler said, passing coins to Rayet to be passed to Asseylum, "At least I didn't put that much money."

"Nice doing business with you girls!" Asseylum said patting Yuki, Rayet and Inko on the back, "And, please don't question my abilities to make people date each other." She put a hand on her hip as she heard the resounding yes of the three who lost the bet.


End file.
